phoenixstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Bastion (Second Sith-Imperial War)
|} The Battle of Bastion, also known as the Slaughter of Bastion, Death of Galactic Civilization, Triumvirate's Last Stand was the last battle of the Second Sith-Imperial War along as one of the bloodiest battles in the history of the galaxy. This was also the final battle fought for the Galactic Triumvirate and the end of galactic civilization followed by the beginning of the Long Night. Prelude After nearly three years of fighting with the One Sith Empire, the Galactic Triumvirate had been a bad situation having to retreat from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim world of Bastion which at the time was the strongest fortress world in the galaxy. While various factions harrassed with the One Sith Empire's territories with most battles devastating and pushing the Sith forces out of their territory as massive swathes of the galaxy were unoccupied. By the time of the battle, all three sides have been reduced to a small section of the galaxy weaken and nearly collapsing when the One Sith launched a finally all out attack on the Third Party factions driving them off of their homeworlds which would need years to be rebuilt leaving them to flee in space away from support or a homebase. With the third party factions basically out of the picture the One Sith directed their attention to Bastion, gathering all of their forces from across the galaxy into a single massive fleet to finally wipe out the remains of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate once and for all. Beginning of The End Engagement of the fleets The One Sith fleets of warships nearly twenty thousand strong arrive in the Bastion system, only to meet a force of Galactic Triumvirate ships equaling theirs as they had arrived for the inevitable confrontion to begin but none of the knew that it would bring about the Longest Night. The One Sith fleets blockaded the hyperspace routes using interdictors to capture any vessels that arrived in the system while the rest of the fleets slammed into the orbital defenses fighting with zeal and recklessness as they believed the end of the war was at hand. The GFT was prepared though as each ship responded with appropriate efficiancy with them opening up with long range turbolasers, harrassing the One Sith forces on their approach vector as several ships were destroyed but they continued their approach until they reached in range. The GFT diverted their power from long range turbolasers to shielding and engine systems but the One Sith did something unexpected as their hangers opened and waves of a thousand Annihilator-class starfighters poured out beginning to assault the forward elements of the fleet quickly destroying corvettes and frigates before the GFT fleet's starfighter complement could respond in time while their capital ships focused their firepower on the orbital defense stations.quickly removing them before focusing their attack on the fleet. With the disarray and their starfighters dealing with the Annihilator starfighters, the GFT fleets entered point blank range with the Tri-Scythe and Scythe Main Battle Cruisers attacking from the sides of the enemy fleet taking advantage of the Dragon ships firepower mainly being in the forward position. The Pellaeon Star Destroyers and Ardent Fast Frigates quickly moved through the middle of the enemy fleet as their turbolasers and other weaponry ripped through the enemy fleet as the latter only sporantically returned fire with the danger of destroying their own ships. Within the first hour more than 40% of both fleets were either damaged or destroyed but the battle continued to raged as the GFT had no other place to go to while the Sith were determined to destroy their hated enemy within five hours their fleets were in shamble with the GFT's ships having fallen back to the planet take advantage of the ground based defenses. But the remains of the One Sith Fleet continued to press onward keeping between the GFT's ships to make sure the ground based defenses couldn't respond to them, for eight hours the ships kept in tight formation with the others while shuttles had landed on the planet with the capital of the planet being attacked by thousands of Sith Warriors, hundreds of thousands of war droids and hundreds of reconditioned Krayt Troopers, killing machines that kill both enemy and ally on the battlefield once controlled by Darth Krayt the original founder and leader of the One Sith. The Third Party joins the battle As the space battle dwindled down, the interdictors protecting the outer edges of the system watched as the battle progressed with them not being able to do anything to help that was when the Third party fleet composed of 10,000 vessels outnumbering the GFT and One Sith Fleets by 5,000 vessels. They blew through the interdictors quickly as they approached the planet, the surface to space weapon systems at first were a problem but as they closed the TP fleet opened a devastating salvo destroying the remains of the fleets before they began landing troops onto the surface. After five days of constant fighting, the capital city of Bastion, the GFT army, Jedi forces and Sith army were devastated with high casualities alongside those of TP army at the end both sides having been significantly reduced. Aftermath The Long Night begins With the battle over, the Trade Federation that had been supplying battle droids to the Alliance double-crossed the Yuuzhan Vong and the Mandalorians with the Techno Union behind them in a battlefield that was already covered with blood another more vicious fight emerged causing the destruction of the Third Party Alliance as their ships and armies were utterly destroyed wiping each other out while the few survivors returned to their home systems. Hoping to recover from their injuries but it was not to be as the restored Zygerrian Slave Empire and the Black Sun along with various pirate organizations emerged and destroyed all of the members of the GFT and Sith that had survived the bloody battle. The effects of these battles were far reaching as the Black Sun and ZSE moved into the territories that had been abandoned expanding their reach considerability making lawlessness and fear be the prime fators within the galaxy. Several sectors became their own small governments building up defense forces and their own armies most of which were very poorly training making them no threat to the Zygerrians or the Black Sun while pirate groups under the two crime empires control attacked these sectors making sure that none of them would make a unified galactic government. For seventeen years they controlled the galaxy until 157 ABY as their influenced had waned to the point that the two crime empires could no longer control the vast territory they gained as they pulled back to the Upper sector of the Outer Rim or in the Core Worlds allowing new governments to once again rise. But they weren't the only threat to a new rising government as ex-Imperial Warlords and former Galactic Federation Triumvirate forces carved out their own small kingdoms and preserved their ideals or at least tried to. Category:Events Category:Turning Points Category:Battles of the Second Sith-Imperial War